clubpenguintimesfandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 1 (Fan Edition)
---- 'SENT TO US BY YOU' Club Penguin has only been open a week, and already we've recieved some wonderful articles, jokes, and comic strips. So, we here at The Penguin Times have started to create "Fan Editions", newspapers created entirely by you! We hope you enjoy the paper, and if you want to send us something, go to the "We Need You!" page for details. We only had room for some of the best ones, so if yours wasn't picked, feel free to try again. ---- News 'NEWS' Nebula Grey reporting for the CP press! Seems like a real Buzz today with CP now opened! At last the beta testers and CP team have finished! Here are some helpful hints for all you newcomers! 1) WATCH YOUR MOUTH! you never know when a mod is watching! 2) SAVE YOUR COINS! (paying members) The better items are high price. 3) PLAY GAMES! even if you are not a paying member you can still have fun playing games! 4) READ THE PAPER! it will help you keep track of what is going on. 5) MAKE FRIENDS! what's a penguin world without friends? 6) HAVE FUN! need I say more? well I hope this will help you all. WADDLE ON! - Nebula Grey Whats buzzing? The dance club is. With rocking DJ's and a cool cafe up top. A hot spot to meet friends and make new ones the club is the answer and not only is it fun it's good and dancing keeps you healthy. - By, Sooner Penguin. Several sightings of spoooky ghosts. Luckily there is some superheroes to save us. - Posted By Greenday ---- Jokes & Stuff 'JOKES' A man drives to a gas station and has his tank filled up. While doing this the clerk spots two penguins sitting on the back seat of the car. He asks the driver, "What's up with the penguins in the back seat?" The man in the car says, "I found them. I asked myself what to do with them but, I haven't a clue." The clerk ponders a bit then says, "You should take them to the zoo." "Yeah, that's a good idea," says the man in the car and drives away. The next day the man with the car is back at the same gas station. The clerk sees the penguins are still in the back seat of the car. "Hey, they're still here! I thought you were going to take them to the zoo!" "Oh, I did," says the driver, "and we had a great time. Today I'm taking them to the beach." ---- Q: What do penguins eat for lunch? A: Icebergers - Yobi Lawn (and others) ---- Q: Where do penguins go swimming? A: At the South Pool - Ridid44 (Riley) ---- Q: Why can't penguins fly? A: Because they don't have enough money for an airplane ticket. - Anonymous Q: How does a penguin make art? A: Igloos it together!) - Suver Q: What do you call a dog with no ears? A: Anything you want because it can't hear you. - Anonymous Q: What did the french fries dress up as for Halloween? A: Masked potatoes. - XpromiseUX ---- 'POETRY' Why can't I fly? I've got the wings and all. But every time I try it, I only slip and fall! I guess it's really not a shame, because i've only mother nature to blame. So I guess i'll join my sister Kim, and hop in the pool for a nice long, swim. - Jimmie Fish, a yummy penguin treat, Fish, tastes a lot better than feet. If you ask me, this food is great, make sure you keep it on your plate! - WolfTron ---- Comics ---- We Need You!!! Do you have a knack for writing? Are you a good reporter? Poet? Joke teller? We are looking for articles for the Daily Penguin. If you have an original joke, poem, or news story for the newspaper, please send it to us by clicking one of the categories below. 'Click your category to submit an article:' - Jokes & Riddles - Poetry - Penguin Buzz - News & Stories Important: Remember to put your penguin name at the bottom of the e-mail you send. If you don't, it will be considered "Anonymous". Keep in mind that articles will be carefully screened by the editor before they are accepted. Only a few original articles will be accepted for each issue. Good luck! Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2005